Ilterendi Mori Mela
by VertigoMesmerizer
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UP! Aragorn and Legolas adopt a baby boy and named him Damian, but has a hidden Legacy to reveal himself! He was soon kidnapped by a gang of theives as their leader is a dark male elf! Soon these two will know they were meant to be! r/r please
1. Default Chapter

Authors note:  
  
None of these characters are mine! Only the ones that are not mentioned in the book or they are unknown are mine!  
  
This is an AU (Alternate Universe) story and involves male/male love so you have been warned!!! =^_^=  
  
Legolas and Aragorn are already "together" and have adopted a boy and named him Damian (in elvish Carinzilion)  
  
The storyline for this is when after they won the war (after ROTK). Aragorn and Legolas are living peacefully in Gondor. They both come across a baby boy that was left alone of a nearby-destroyed village and were no survivors, except for him.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn took him in with warm arms, but something about this baby was very unique, a legacy to uphold, and the power within him will grow.  
  
When Damian is 18, Aragorn and Legolas will tell him of what his legacy is which will unfold everything. Before they could tell him, a gang of thieves kidnapped him. Their leader was a dark elf named Makura.  
  
These two don't realize till later that legacy and fate are meant to be together and to let no one separate them ever not even the opposing races of white elves, dark elves!  
  
This deals with violence, death, major angst, and a whole lot of action baby!!  
  
This is my start on a yaoi story, so this is my idea so far......  
  
If anyone has any ideas, please e-mail me or leave a feedback!  
  
Should I continue? If I should, please review =^_^=  
  
Vertigo the Mesmerizer 


	2. Chapter 1: Hin en' me'a (Child of Light)

*Authors note: Finally! I was in a writer's block for soooo long!!! Well I finally got the first chapter up! Oh! I changed the part when they find him in the village, instead of there I was thinking of in the forest! anyway I hope you like this one so far! Oh! and the unknown characters or made up ones are mine! Thank you and enjoy =^_^=  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Hin en' me'a (Child of Light)  
  
********************************  
  
The screams....agonizing screams of death ringing out, but none can hear. House after house is being raided, stealing valuables, taking lives, and looking for someone. People that are running away are stopped by death. The clashing of dark clad armors are seen with their bloodshed swords, their large over-lapped helmets shadows over their merciless eyes.  
  
Their demon made horses flare their nostrils and glow red eyes with slitted pupils. As these dark warriors march the village, a tall, clad leader with its long black hair and gauntlet hands riding on its fare blacken horse strode forward to a captive middle-age man, being held down daring not to look at this ruthless creature.  
  
It jumped off of its steed and walked fourth near the man who was shaking in fear. The dark warrior grabbed his chin to look at him forcefully; it had its helmet on but could see that its eyes were golden and full of self- pride. It tilted the man's head to the side then spoke in a low-male voice with a bit of elegance,  
  
"Tell me human, where is he?"  
  
He was still holding his chin to the side as he squeezed it tighter to make the blood pour into its gauntlet hands. The man closed his eyes, not looking with those piercing gold eyes,  
  
"I...I...don't know what you are talking about"  
  
He shuddered as he heard him laughing softly, then slowly letting go of his chin but in a flash he grabbed the top of his head and lifted him off the ground, yelling in agony as his pointed fingers dug deep into his skull,  
  
"Humans....so predictable with the smell of fear inside the filthy bodies....I will give you 10 seconds to live to tell me where he is....10"  
  
"Honestly I don't know! Please.... you got to believe me!"  
  
"9....8..... 7...6"  
  
"I...don't know! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!"  
  
"..5....4..3..2..1"  
  
"ALRIGHT!! ALRIGHT! THEY RAN OUT OF TOWN AND INTO THE WOODS! THAT'S ALL I KNOW!"  
  
He smiled and let go of his head; the man was breathing deeply while holding his head. The dark man walked backed to tell his troops and archers to head into the woods to look for them and to make sure they bring "it" alive to him. The troops and archers headed out into the woods with the village still burning, the man stood up slowly with a startled voice,  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
The dark man turned his head and looked at the human, "You want to go?" he nodded his head in response, the dark one started to laugh in amusement as the man was puzzled of why he was laughing,  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said you only had 10 seconds to live" before he could say anything, the dark warrior pulled out his sword, thrust it into his chest, pulled out the sword and decapitated his head at the same time. The dark blood of the human was near his foot and the reflection of the blood showed an evil smirk of his kill.  
  
He turned his back and headed towards his horse, jumped on and galloped towards the woods with the village totally burned with no survivors.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hurry! I can hear them coming!" A man with short black hair was running through the trees while holding his wife's hand as she was carrying a bundle in her arms. They were running non-stop and were hoping that they wouldn't find them in the woods, but it seems someone told them where they were.  
  
They were at the end of the forest and could see there was a waterfall; the man was desperately looking around for an alternate route, then saw a route that went a different way into the woods. His wife kneeled down tiredly with her bundle in her arms rocking it gently, softly saying,  
  
"We got to get him out of here" she gently brushed the cloth to hear little cute sounds, her husband walked back and sat beside her looking in her arms with a smile. It was revealed in her arms that it was a baby boy that was sleeping now awaken, his eyes were sparkling of light green, with some black hair like his fathers and streaks of brown like his mothers. They looked at each other with loving glances at their son, but was soon distracted by the noises getting closer,  
  
"You go on with out me! Its better that one of us should go with our son" he pulled out his dagger from his belt and stood in front of his wife, "What are you doing? Go on!"  
  
She shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes, "No! I won't go without you! I will stay!"  
  
She had no time to react when her husband picked her up and took her to the trail into the forest, "Please my love! If I can hold them off, you can reach to Gondor and get help! Please go!" with that final statement she quickly ran off into the woods with their son.  
  
As she was out of sight, he turned around to find the dark clad man standing in front of him. He showed no fear and shielding the path to his wife and son. The dark man starts to laugh amusingly as he strode towards the man. He looked closely at his eyes, then walked back to laugh again,  
  
"So? Are you the human that's going to stop me?"  
  
His stern eyes kept staring at the dark clad man who was still standing there "Since I am the only one left, I will". He laughed again seeing this was his amusement of a human trying to stop him. He walked fourth again to his face and whispered into his ear, "Tell me human, what's it like to know that this whole time, you have been wasting your breath to save your loved ones?"  
  
The man's eyes widen and pushed back the dark one; "You lie!" yet again he laughed,  
  
"We never lie, but it seems that you are the only one left....I will show you my little secret.." with that he removed his helmet to reveal a tan face, piercing gold eyes, long black hair, and pointed ears!  
  
"A dark elf!" before anything was said, the dark elf gave the signal with his gauntlet hands and in a blinding flash, an arrow was sprung from the trees and struck into the man's skull and fell in an instant. The dark elf smiled amusingly, until one of his troops came to him,  
  
"General Kouran, we have done what you have told us" he waved his hand to dismiss them and put back his helmet on. He gave the signal to move into the woods were their prize awaits them.  
  
***********************************  
  
A small and fragile body was found, lying on the dirt ground with an arrow behind its back. It would seem that the man was a distraction so they could kill his wife. A gauntlet hand pushed the body away to reveal the baby still wrapped in cloth and crying for nurture.  
  
The dark elf took out a small dagger from his boot and smoothly traces the dagger through the baby's skin, "I don't know where to begin...here....or...here" he pointed his dagger right at his heart as the baby wasn't crying any longer.  
  
As soon as the dagger was near the heart to stab, a voice was heard in the clearing, "Aragorn! I heard something over here!" the dark elf cursed himself and jumped into the tree quickly. As soon as he was perched on a branch, he looked down to be surprised of what he saw. A white elf that was beyond beautiful, with its long golden blonde hair saw the baby and gently picked him up in his arms whispering to it.  
  
"Legolas! Where are you?" a male human voice was heard in the clearing as he finally found him. The one named Legolas held up the baby to the one he loved,  
  
"Aragorn, I found this baby out in the clearing near that body right there" he pointed to the female body that was lying there. Aragorn checked the body and looking at her expressionless face.  
  
"Well, upon our search into the burned village, it looked like the baby and herself were the only survivors, but she didn't quite make it out alive...all its left is her baby"  
  
Aragorn then took the arrow out of her back to examine the arrow, "My god! This was made by elves! But not just ordinary elves..."  
  
"Dark elves.." Legolas finished the sentence for him. He nodded and looked at Legolas then at the baby, "My guess would be they came here to look for something or someone, killed everyone in sight....those merciless, bloodthirsty, vengeful..!" Legolas's finger rested on his love's lips to silent him,  
  
"Hush my love, I know we cannot do anything but at the moment.." he looked down at the baby that was now sound asleep, "..we can take care of this child like our own, it has no parents...and I feel a strong and unique power growing inside of him....this child might have an extraordinary power when he grows up "  
  
Aragorn knew that he was right so they both agree to take him in as their son. They kissed for a moment and walked off so they couldn't be seen again.  
  
The dark elf that was hiding in the trees, came down silently like a bird and cursed to himself as he was pounding the tree with his gauntlet fists,  
  
"Damn! If it wasn't for that white elf! and his human lover! I could have killed him! but....if he does have a unique power and that marking I saw wasn't a mistake.....the elvish symbol on his palm meant.......damn it!"  
  
He put his hands together chanting something as a ball of light was shown around him,  
  
"Lema ed' templa!"  
  
With that he disappeared in the forest and who knows where he had ended up. Now the secret of the child was soon discovered by the dark elves that the child has been born once again, to stop them of wiping out the white elves and humans races all like.. this could only mean one purpose to the dark elves....  
  
Kill the Hin en' me'a!  
  
TBC  
  
So what did you think?? Yea I know I kinda made it short, but it's like a prologue sorta but that covers most of if! Give me a review!  
  
* Lema ed' templa-Teleportation 


End file.
